Destino
by Cowny
Summary: Francamente, nada de toda aquela baboseira era relevante para Miyagi. /Terrorist


**Destino**

**-**

_Disclaimer:Tá. Como se um dia pudesse ser meu._

-

_**Para a filhote. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_É o destino"_

Ele achava aquela afirmação impertinente uma tolice.

Aliás, na sua opinião, o garoto por si só era um grande tolo.

Não que Miyagi fosse particularmente insensível. Apenas tinha vivido o bastante para saber que sentenças tão fantasiosas como aquela não passavam de um esconderijo para sonhadores incorrigíveis, que encaram a vida de forma pouco lógica. Pouco realista. Para ele, era aquilo que aquele pirralho era.

"_Eu estou te amando_"

Um grande tolo. Um sonhador incorrigível.

"_Arque com a responsabilidade_"

Um terrorista.

"Essa coisa de destino não existe, pirralho" sentenciou, em uma noite qualquer, ante a mais uma das afirmações de Shinobu, que preparava um dos seus pouco variados jantares.

"Existe" a voz de Shinobu era definitiva, se misturando ao som da faca batendo contra a tábua de carne, onde dilacerava cruelmente um grande repolho. "Eu não já expliquei o por quê?"

"Você já é grandinho o suficiente, garoto" o mais velho deu um trago no cigarro e soltou a fumaça por entre os lábios partidos. "Para entender que uma coisa como o destino não passa de uma convenção criada pelos homens, para explicar acontecimentos meramente corriqueiros que, só por um acaso, tiveram um ou mais fatores em comum".

Shinobu bateu com uma força maior na tábua, o som fazendo um barulho alto que ecoou no pequeno espaço. Ele jogou todo aquele repolho destrinchado na frigideira, onde o azeite fervia e soltava respingos que sujavam o fogão.

O menino tinha suas sobrancelhas cerradas quando abandonou o repolho que cozinhava e rumou para a sala. Tomou o cigarro de Miyagi da boca, apagando-o na mesinha de centro que ficava de frente para o sofá em que ele estava sentado.

"Acreditar ou não, não te torna menos responsável por mim" seus lábios pequenos se comprimiam, em aborrecimento pelas palavras que ouviu, como se não aceitasse que o literato tencionasse abalar suas crenças.

"Torna, se eu não creio na sua teoria" Shinobu fechou seu semblante ainda infantil, ao ouvi-lo. Miyagi soltou um pequeno grunhido pouco abalado, após concluir que aquela atitude era previsível, se tratando de um garotinho rico e mimado, que sempre consegue tudo à sua maneira.

"E qual a sua teoria?" ele estava emburrado como uma criança, ao perguntar, realmente não se importando com a resposta que receberia.

Miyagi ainda estava relaxadamente sentado no sofá, quando puxou Shinobu pelo pulso, o bastante para que ele precisasse se curvar e aproximar-se.

"Que você é um sortudo" reiterou, em tom jocoso. Os lábios de Miyagi roçaram os do mais novo, ao se pronunciar.

Sorte. Coincidência. Acaso. Aquelas não eram palavras nas quais Shinobu acreditava.

"Está queimando" o menino disse, rápido, quando sentiu cheiro de fumaça. Correu de volta para a cozinha, antes que pudesse ser visto com as faces afogueadas.

"Você que sabe."

Shinobu voltou ao fogão, tentando salvar o repolho que preparava com tanto esmero. Mexia o conteúdo da frigideira com força e com raiva, descontando no alimento a frustração de não ser capaz de convencer Miyagi a compartilhar de sua opinião.

Já Miyagi dispunha de um novo cigarro, praguejando algo sobre a mancha de queimado que ficaria na mesinha, enquanto tentava acender o material que encheria seu organismo de nicotina. Incapaz de fazer o serviço rápido, por sentir aborrecimento por não conseguir convencer Shinobu a compartilhar de sua opinião.

Silêncio.

"Escuta" Shinobu resmungou. Jogou o conteúdo meio queimado da frigideira em duas tigelas, enquanto falava desgostosamente. "Nessa convenção estúpida e mentirosa criada pelo homem, na qual acredita, é _você_ o meu fator em comum. Então não ache que vai se livrar de mim."

Miyagi soltou uma baforada de fumaça, o cheiro rapidamente se fundindo ao de repolho queimado.

"Não acho. Sou responsável por você e sua estupidez sobre destino, lembra?" comentou, na mesma casualidade de sempre.

"_Eu não sei nada sobre o destino."_

Acaso. Destino. Sorte. Predestinação.

Francamente, nada de toda aquela baboseira era relevante para Miyagi. Nem suas próprias teorias.

"_Eu apenas pensei que acho que posso te amar_."

**Fim**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: Escrita no embalo de uma tarde tediosa, e sempre faltando coisa melhor para pôr nas linhas, mas ninguém nunca foi processado por tentar escrever algo que preste (... eu acho...).**

**Miyagi/Shinobu. Porque eu acho um crime que Terrorist não seja tão retratado na história quanto o Romantica e o Egoistic u_u (**_**Junjou Terrorist fan addicted**_**); opinião compartilhada pela filhote, que me apresentou a uma obra tão divertida.**

**As passagens em itálico foram tiradas do anime, pra dar um estilo meio flashback, mas acho que deu para notar (espero XD).**

**Por mais que seja um fandom deserto, espero que algumas almas encontrem essa fanfic por aqui. Porque Junjou Terrorist é puro amor! Essedois.**

**Lembrando que reviews são super amigas e rosa-choque! Então colaborem com essas coisinhas bonitas 8D**

**Beijosmeliga,**

_**M. Sango**_


End file.
